


Ashes

by BabyPom



Series: Steven Universe Drabbles [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 10:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12340656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyPom/pseuds/BabyPom
Summary: Lapis Lazuli's thoughts at the start of the gem war.





	Ashes

Terraforming was her job, but she choose to make it her life.  
The canyons for the kindergarten were a twisting beauty, so it would still be eerily pretty even once it had been used.  
The islands she scattered over the world were covered in geodes she dragged up from the ocean, and the sea spire had a whirlpool around.  
She washed seeds of Pink Diamond’s favourite plants into holes so there would be fields and forests for her to walk through. And now this war had begun, and her pink diamond was shards, and her forest was nothing but ashes.


End file.
